The Exciter
by Mettlei
Summary: Hidan could see it on Pein's face, Pein was sure Sasori wouldn't remember this tomorrow. And Hidan was sure of it as well, Sasori was way too drunk to remember anything. Yaoi. Pein/Sasori. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings: yaoi, language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings: Pein/Sasori._

_An: hmm... so Pein came out as the winner in the poll, Itachi was close behind but... ehhh Itachi will sit this one out, if this doesn't get out of hand. I had a plan for this story... but as usual when I actually sat down to write it, the plan changed with first few paragraphs, that always happens... so now I don't know how long this is going to be... I guess that depends on you guys. If there's something you want to see in this story let me know because otherwise I'm finishing this story with the next chapter._

_An: and I am sorry if this sucks... I'm kind of dying of flu here and my brain isn't really functioning._

_...The Exciter..._

"You realise he's going to say no, right?" Hidan wasn't really asking, he and Pein, they both knew Sasori is going to say 'no'.

"I'm going to force him if need be... this would be the fifth time he refuses, I won't have it."

Hidan was snickering about Pein's important tone, but all and all he could understand his orange haired friend.

Sasori was their friend and this indeed was the fifth weekend they both went to Sasori's place trying to convince Sasori that it's a good idea to go and hang out with them.

Knocking on Sasori's apartments door Hidan couldn't help but notice Pein's determined face.

Hidan was rather sure that Pein had a crush on Sasori and he didn't see why it wouldn't work out, Pein was a handsome guy, he had his quirks but everyone has them and Sasori wasn't a sunshine either, so if anything those two would nicely complete each other. There was just one slight difficulty.

Sasori was not gay.

Hidan and Pein both were and they didn't hide it, everyone knew including Sasori... but as Sasori put it he didn't give a damn with who they were sleeping and where they like to stick their junk as long as they don't rub his face in it.

Hidan still remembered Pein staring at Sasori with huge eyes, mouth twitching oddly as if Pein would have wanted to burst out in maniacal laughter.

But that's how the matter was left.

Sasori opened the door looking at them blankly before the redhead motioned that they could move inside, which they did.

Hidan went straight for the kitchen where he helped himself to a cold drink from out of the fridge, he heard Pein and Sasori exchange few words in the living room before he joined them there.

His purplish eyes taking in the expected scene of Sasori hardly paying attention to Pein and Pein snobbishly explaining how it was the weekend and a time to relax, Sasori didn't look excited, the redhead was obviously in a mood for some boring activity like reading or whatever Sasori did to entertain himself on a Friday night.

Apparently Pein had enlightened Sasori of their plans while he was in the kitchen, Sasori's little nose was twitching like that whenever they tried to persuade the redheaded to join some activities that seemed doubtful to Sasori's liking. Like going clubbing or drinking or generally having a good time.

"Why do you always persist Pein, I said no! I need to-..."

"You need what? _What_? c'mon Sasori, it will be fun!" at Pein's pleading tone Hidan could see Sasori's resolve wavering, he went for the couch where the delicate redhead had seated himself and brushed his big hand in the crimson locks, receiving an angry hiss and a jerk of Sasori's shoulders.

"Yeah Sasori, it will be fun."

...

And Hidan was right... it was fun.

After three hours he found himself at the bar, they were in a gay club of all places, Sasori hadn't wanted to come, nah Pein had to literally drag the little grumpy bundle inside where Pein and Hidan nicely drowned Sasori's brain in whiskey watching the large eyes cloud with uncaring intoxication.

Hidan wasn't better, his brain was mush and he was having odd thoughts of everyone that lingered in his vision for more than five seconds. Like the lean black haired guy he spotted half an hour ago...

But he kept an eye on Sasori and Pein as well just in case those two did something stupid. Hidan smirked seeing Pein's arm around Sasori's shoulders...sure, Sasori hadn't wanted to drink or come here in the first place but now it seemed that Sasori was having a great time.

The usually pale face was flushed slightly, Sasori's crimson hair mused and Sasori's hand was on Pein's arm, Pein didn't look like he minded. Actually to Hidan it seemed that his orange haired friend was pleased with Sasori's state.

If Hidan judged right then Pein was just as trashed as him and Sasori.

When Sasori started giggling for whatever Pein had said Hidan's violet eyes grew wide. First time for everything it would seem, he didn't even know Sasori was able to produce such a sound.

Pein's reaction to it was even better than Hidan's intoxicated one, Pein stared...and stared and then grabbed Sasori's arm and led the redhead outside where the music wasn't trying to damage ones ears.

Hidan wasn't sure why he followed, but he follow he did.

When he caught on to his two best friends and found them in a dark corner of the garden, with whiskey glass in one hand Hidan's other hand automatically went for his jean pocket fishing out his cell phone.

His face had no real expression on it... simply because he didn't know how to react to what he was witnessing.

Pein was standing there with the back against the wall, a smug expression on the handsome and piercing decorated face looking at a surely drunk Sasori and Hidan was sure their crimson haired friend hardly realised why or where he was.

But apparently Sasori realised with whom he is, the delicate hands were fisting Pein's shirt on the chest as Sasori's luscious lips let out Pein's name in a breathy whisper.

That whisper made Hidan's breath hitch and he was not the one with a crush for the redhead.

But the reason why Hidan was getting his phone out of his pocket was Pein's hand that was rubbing Sasori's black jean clad crotch.

So that's why the breathy whisper... Hidan's face was slowly turning dumbstruck.

His jaw hit the floor when Pein smirking pushed on Sasori's shoulders, forcing the lithe redhead down on the knees.

Since Pein was using force Hidan was about to go there and punch Pein if need be, but Sasori's big reddish brown eyes looking up at Pein while the redhead rubbed the bulge on Pein's pants stopped him.

This was _not_ happening. He was drunk and this was his delirium... _had to be_.

Because there was no way in hell Sasori would do something like that, there was no way in hell Pein in his right mind would grin like that while watching down on his friend, fingers curling into crimson silky locks while Sasori undid Pein's jeans.

Hidan shook his head, but the vision of Sasori's little hands pulling Pein's hard cock out of the clothe prison didn't disappear. On the contrary it got only more believable because of the sounds.

The sound of Sasori's low hum as the little hand grasped the hard flesh tightly squeezing, Pein's groan followed and the next thing Hidan knew was Sasori's little pink tongue lapping at the bulbous head.

Hidan had to look away or something... had to politely take his leave and _not_ witness this! But he stayed and watched the tip of the big erection disappear between Sasori's sensual lips, wrapping around the hard organ, the pretty cheeks hollowing as Sasori sucked.

Even though Pein's hands were fisting Sasori's hair, it didn't look to Hidan like the little 'non-gay' was minding much. no, it surely didn't look like Sasori minded, the redhead was visibly enjoying the deed, taking Pein's arousal into the little mouth, swirling the little tongue all over the weeping head and just to top it all up Sasori was looking up to Pein with those big eyes sultry.

Hidan prayed his eyes off of the arousing sight, daring to look at Pein's face, instantly regretting it.

The guy was chewing on the lower lip looking down and having the smuggest expression Hidan had ever seen. Pein was clearly enjoying it to the bone hissing, groaning and encouraging the redhead with short praises.

Only when Sasori's head started to bob taking the hard cock deep and hard, sucking lively with sounds accompanying the action, Hidan had no choice but to accept that this wasn't a drunken hallucination.

Sasori was actually sucking Pein off, drunk, in a club with the loud music blaring inside. Here in the garden it was a nice summer's night, the air was warm and it was peaceful and _Sasori was sucking on Pein's cock!_

Hidan felt like fainting or laughing, he wasn't sure.

Pein then growled and pushed Sasori's head hard on himself, never letting go and Hidan could swear he heard Sasori gulping down the liquid. Pein's hips bucked and the orange head gasped for air hungrily the greyish eyes looking down at Sasori who was not resisting the rough manhandling, letting Pein keep the head prisoner till Pein let go of the red hair and gave out a shuddering breath.

Sasori's hands did a quick job of tucking Pein back in the jeans but then Pein had to help Sasori back on the feet, the lithe redhead swayed and stumbled forward crushing against Pein's chest.

Hidan didn't think on it much, he just went for his friends because Pein sure looked like he's ready to _do more_ and Hidan wasn't ready to witness that.

"Oh hey guys... having fun?" with a straight face he observed Pein's satisfied features and when Sasori dived out of Pein's chest and looked at him dreamily he passed the redhead his whiskey. Needless to say Sasori gulped it down like water.

"I think we should head home." Pein stated already dragging the drunken minx for the exit.

"Yes, sure..." was all Hidan retorted.

Hidan knew Pein, they were buddies for ages already, he really knew the guy better than anyone else and that's why he could see on Pein's face that despite everything the guy was shaken and unsure.

Hidan could _see_ it on Pein's face, Pein was sure Sasori wouldn't remember this tomorrow. And Hidan was sure of it as well, Sasori was way too drunk to remember anything.

Hidan just wondered how Sasori will react to the video he just took with his phone... oh yes, Hidan had it all... starting from the first lick and ending with the tucking back in the pants.

...

_An: let me know what you think?_

_Meti..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_An: thank you for reviewing and reading :P you might not like what's about to happen, buuuut..._

_an: so...who wants Itachi to join in? because if this gets longer I don't think I'll be able to keep Hidan's hands off of Sasori or Pein... or that's okay too? hmm..._

_...The Exciter..._

The next day Hidan woke up, he didn't feel very well. His head was dully throbbing and he spent five minutes blinking just to get his vision back. After those five minutes he realised he was in Pein's living room on the couch, a thin blanket covering his body... what had happened after Sasori's blow job he had taped...? He had no clue.

Getting in a sitting position he looked around the room, it wasn't that bad but it didn't look like Pein's usually neat room, there were his jeans abandoned on the floor and his black shirt had found home on the floor as well accompanied by his black boots, well at least that meant he was the one getting himself stripped to his boxers.

A faint memory of last night came to him. He Pein and Sasori all came back to Pein's apartment together, Sasori hiccupping and hanging on Pein's shoulder while he was...

"What the hell happened..." Hidan asked to himself sliding his fingers through his messed up platinum hair, wincing when they got tangled and didn't let his digits through.

His body started shaking with a low chuckle...one thing was for sure, he remembered Sasori servicing Pein clearly, still chuckling he leaned forward picking his jeans from the floor he extracted his cell phone flipping it open to make sure the recording was still there.

It was there. and god bless the new technologies because even in the dim light that the club garden had he could see Sasori's pink tongue moving all around Pein's cock, Sasori's big eyes lusty looking up at the guy...

The video was priceless.

And it really had captured all the naughty details... so naughty that Hidan actually blushed for watching and _hearing_ Pein groan out for Sasori to take him deeper in the little mouth.

"Hey Hidan."

The sudden greeting startled him. Hidan jumped up from the sofa clipping his cell shut, he clutched the mechanical wonder hard in his hand like it would be some treasure, his mind replaying the picture he had just seen on the little screen when he looked at Sasori standing before him looking fresh out of the shower with the crimson tresses dump and mussed, the delicate body dressed in one of Pein's t-shirts. On Sasori's body it looked more like a dress reaching to the middle of the redhead's slender thighs.

"Uh Sasori...hey... where did you...sleep?" wasn't the best question to ask to Sasori when the redhead was clearly in a foul morning mood, but Hidan was curious because... because Sasori was wearing _Pein's _shirt and...

"In the other room of course where else?"

Okay so Hidan's suspicions of Pein dragging Sasori into the bed to finish what was started at the club were wrong...

"Oh...and where's Pein?"

"Still sleeping probably..."

And now Hidan had to ask the most important question of all... he followed Sasori to the kitchen pulling his jeans on, on his way.

"Sasori... do you remember what happened?"

The redhead then paused, before restarting to press the buttons on the coffee machine, the delicate shoulders pulled up as Sasori shrugged in an uncaring way. "Not after the sixth glass of whiskey..."

As if on cue Pein walked in the kitchen yawning and growling a 'morning'... one look at his orange haired friend and Hidan knew Pein remembered everything, the way the grey eyes lingered on Sasori's face, the way Pein's cheeks gained the faintest of blushes and the way Pein looked at Hidan as if trying to figure if he had seen anything.

"Guys..." Hidan started, his lips stretching in a wide grin before he could stop himself... this was just too amusing for him. Pein was a moron, always acting cool and smug but obviously didn't have the guts to confess to his 'straight' friend he had feelings for him. And Sasori was just so... _Sasori_. "I have something to show you..."

The two looked at him, Pein with narrowed eyes seeing his grin and Sasori with a bored look.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Clicking the little buttons on his phone he nudged Sasori's shoulder since the redhead came and stood beside him to see better, to prolong his evil glee he looked at Sasori's pretty face earning a slightly worried look from the redhead. "Hey Sasori... so... you're not gay right? I man... you always keep saying it, but you sure you're not at least bi-curious?"

There Sasori looked at him with malice and clear annoyance, but Hidan was enjoying this too much, he was snickering and thinking which escape route to take when the two sees the recording, Pein would surely want to maim him.

"No, I'm not!" Sasori's calm and collected answer just made him laugh more as he hit the 'play' making sure his phone was firmly in his hand in case Pein would try to pray it from him.

And Pein did just that when the screen showed Sasori leaning against Pein smiling the little seducing smile.

Pens face colour turned strangely ashen and when Pein in the video pushed Sasori down, the present Pein looked about to drop dead where he stood.

Sasori however was staring at the screen with the jaw hanging loosely open and when the real action started Hidan watched Sasori's face go pale and then incredibly red.

When the drunk Sasori in the video was on the knees, obviously trying to swallow down all Pein had to offer, which was quite a lot, the sober Sasori standing beside him covered the mouth with a shaking hand.

Pein's hands clutched Sasori's hair mercilessly in the video and Pein's voice came low and slightly different than in person."Nn Sasori...deeper." that's when Sasori made a strange sound, it was like an unbelieving shocked yelp or a sob, Hidan couldn't get smart but it sounded like the redhead was about to faint... or was it Pein about to faint... it was really hard to tell because Hidan wanted to gauge both his friends reactions at the same time.

The video was close to the end when Pein's voice grunted out another encouragement for Sasori to suck harder... that was the moment when Pein obviously decided to _run_.

And Sasori decided to grab his phone out of his hands, smash it against the kitchen wall and then _chase_ Pein.

Hidan followed.

Sasori had caught Pein in the living room, the orange-head looked seriously shaken and guilty while Sasori looked angry and hurt. Sasori's little but surely fierce fist connected with Pein's cheek and the fact that Pein didn't even try to stop the next punch could only mean that Pein thought he deserved it... he kind of did.

"You forced me to do something like that! Why...how... you _bastard_!" Sasori was screeching and not really looking where he hit Pein, Hidan wondered should he stop Sasori but it was too late when Sasori's knee crushed against Pein's crotch.

With a groan Pein slid on his knees cupping his hurt while Sasori got a nice fistful of orange hair leaning down and looking straight into Pein's shameful eyes. "I _never_ want to talk to you again!" Sasori's voice was shaking and Sasori himself was shaking all through.

Hidan thought Pein was about to try to calm Sasori but changed his mind seeing the reddish brown eyes looking furious, there was no way Sasori would even listen, so when Sasori dashed for the room Pein remained there on the knees.

Hidan chewed on his lower lip, he hadn't really thought of the consequences when he showed the video... he _really_ hadn't thought of them _at all_... right now it didn't seem to him that he did the right thing...

Sasori came back fully dressed and was out of the door before he or Pein could say or do anything, the door slammed shut after the redhead so hard that Hidan winced because of the noise.

"Damn..." Hidan knew it was too late to fix this and he felt the regret gnaw him looking at Pein getting on the feet again, the handsome face oddly expressionless and stoic.

Their eyes met then and Hidan was pretty sure that Pein never wanted to talk to _him_ again. Well, this was one fine mess he had made here.

...

_An: let me know what you think..._

_Meti..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_An: uhm so there was a question why the chapters are so short for this story...well, I can make them longer...and you wait for them longer. It's that simple :) _

_An: there's something that you all kind of missed, but I'm not gonna explain... I'll let Hidan do it :P and I think I have a plan for this story now... and even if there will be more pairings, I promise you I will keep Pein/Sasori as the main!_

_Thank you all for taking your time and reviewing :)_

_...The Exciter..._

When Pein left for the bedroom Hidan remained standing there, trying to figure out how to fix this. He had to talk to one of the two stubborn creatures and he was pretty sure there was no point talking with Sasori, the redhead just wouldn't listen to him and Hidan thought that at this moment he could get his balls kicked as well, he didn't want that.

So he went after Pein, finding the guy lying on the bed, when Hidan walked in the room he was getting growled at, he ignored it daring to sit on the edge of the bed. His face twitching, he had no clue how this kind of conversations should be started, he wasn't the kind that sits down and talks to his friends about crushes and stuff.

"Dude..."

"Fuck off Hidan."

Yeah, this was going great.

"Pein... I think-..."

"You _think_ Hidan? Really? You do that?" Pein sat up and snarled right into his face and even though Hidan was guilty he couldn't help but get angry too, he repressed it.

"I think you should go after him and tell him that you have feelings for him, right now he's probably thinking that you just used him out of boredom and horniness." He hadn't even finished the sentence before Pein was standing up pointing a long finger at him and hissing.

"Why the _fuck_ you showed him the video Hidan, you're so fucking dumb...are you happy now when he doesn't want to ever see me again!"

The last part was more or less shouted in his face and Hidan would step back seeing Pein's fury, if only he wouldn't feel the beast of anger come alive in his chest as well.

"Yeah okay Pein... I shouldn't have showed the video but it wasn't _me_ that forced him to suck you off, alright? So don't go blaming me for not having enough balls to confess to him."

Hidan had always had a thing for blood, he liked how it tasted on his tongue and he was pretty sure he was a masochist because Pein's fist splitting his lip sent a sweet rush of excitement all through his body, they were both angry and Pein obviously didn't appreciate the 'balls' comment.

When Pein was about to strike again he grabbed the guys shirt at the front blocking the fist with his other hand.

When his own knuckles made contact with Pein's jaw they ended up on the floor, a wordless fight ensued it included growled out insults from Pein and curses from Hidan, but it didn't last long.

When they run out of energy they both were laying on the carpet looking at the ceiling and breathing heavily, except Hidan was grinning from ear to ear, fighting made him so...excited.

Still breathing heavily he turned his head to the side watching Pein. "I really think you should just tell him Pein... do you still think he's straight after seeing him all horned up while sucking you off?""

Pein's cheeks dusted pinkish but the guy didn't turn to look at him, the greyish eyes kept staring at the ceiling. "I can't believe you not only saw that but taped it too, sick fuck."

Hidan chuckled, he kind of agreed but at that moment when he saw Sasori on the knees it wasn't his perverseness that made him record the act, it was the thought that it was _not real_ and he needed a proof of it.

"Yeah... I'm a sick fuck for stumbling on the action and you're not a sick fuck for doing it there with a completely drunk Sasori... dude, you totally took advantage of him."

A growl coming from Pein told Hidan that this was a good time to shut up if he didn't want another fighting session.

"For your information Hidan...Sasori was the one _hinting_ those things in the club and he didn't resist much..."

"Yeah I saw that and that's exactly what I mean Pein... he likes you too, c'mon you don't think Sasori would go down on anyone sober or not if he wouldn't like the person."

Pein shrugged sitting up and then standing up, giving him a hand to help him on his feet as well. "I Don't know, he was totally wasted."

"So you're going to talk to him?"

They walked for the kitchen where Hidan kneeled on the floor picking up the little bits from his cell phone, giving the ruined thing a sad look.

"Well, I have to do _something_, Sasori really isn't the kind to come around."

"No, he's not..." he paused to stand up and display his used-to-be-cell-phone on the tables surface. "...it's completely ruined."

Pein placed a mug of coffee before him before sitting down sipping on the same liquid. "Too bad... I guess you won't be able to call him now."

"Call who?"

First Pein looked at him with narrowed eyes and then the guy smirked. "The black haired guy that gave you his number after we went back in the club... you don't remember that part, do you? You were dancing with the guy too..."

Hidan's face scrunched up, he was focusing on his foggy memories... he did remember a black haired guy but he couldn't recall dancing with one or asking a number, he even looked at Pein trying to figure out was he being messed with, but Pein was just grinning like a bastard and sipped the coffee lazily.

"Fuck! I don't remember." He finally spat out annoyed.

"His name is Itachi... I know because you were blabbing about it the whole way back here from the club, you couldn't shut up telling me and Sasori all about the said Itachi's body features."

Hidan's lips pushed forward in a lame pout as he nodded his head rather sadly, that was just his luck... he gets a number from a hot guy and then the chance is ruined...

"And Hidan...?"

"Hm?"

"The things you were saying about the guy...they were all true."

"What do you mean?" was Pein trying to confuse him on purpose or he was seriously getting fooled here, Hidan didn't understand anymore and he blamed the hangover for this messed up morning...or afternoon, whichever it was.

When Pein gave him another malicious smirk he glared squinting his purple eyes into mere slits.

"When we walked back in the club Sasori stayed with me while you collided with Itachi, the guy fell and you helped him up, that's how you two started talking... it wasn't long till I spotted you two on the dance floor... Itachi was dancing while you were trying to undress the guy right there... at least that's how it looked like..."

It was Hidan's turn to feel warmness on his cheeks even though he and Pein had never been shy to talk about stuff like that, it was still embarrassing...even more so because he had no memory of it, he motioned for Pein to continue.

"While you were on the dance floor Sasori got annoyed and wanted to head back home since that was our plan even before we went back inside, so I went there to get you, you didn't want to leave and that's when Itachi gave you his number."

"How did the guy looked like!?" Hidan was eager because it wasn't every day he met someone that sounded so willing to keep in contact with him.

"About your height, kind of...delicate though, pale... dark eyes, damn beautiful eyes actually and long black hair... smokin' hot to make it simple."

Hidan was standing up and reaching his hand for Pein. "Give me your phone!"

"Why?"

"Why? You dumb fuck, I'm gonna put my card there and see if I have the number there... just give me the damn phone!"

"Someone's eager."

"Shut up. I think I remember the guy... and if that's the same guy I was ogling before Sasori's blow job blew my brain and memory, then I _need_ to meet that guy again! He was out of this world!"

When Pein gave him the cell phone he grabbed it like a starving kid would grab a candy.

"You still have to help me fix things with Sasori."

Hidan meanwhile had figured out the technicalities of a cell phone and had found a number saved as 'Itachi's' number and it was enough for a wide grin to appear on his face, he pressed 'call'.

"We'll figure something out... he won't be mad forever Pein... and we'll find a way to make him admit he's into guys." When Pein was about to say something to that he lift his hand shushing his friend right before a velvety voice came from the speaker.

"_Yes?"_

He couldn't even answer, he froze with his mouth open and it annoyed him, he didn't even know if the voice belonged to Itachi, but if it did it was one amazingly hot voice and somehow Hidan knew it was Itachi's voice... how else he could explain the fact that he couldn't speak.

"_Yes? Who is it?"_

"I... me... Hidan..."

Smooth... that was really smooth of him.

Rolling his eyes about his own stupidity he coughed and pressed the phone closer to his ear. "It's Hidan... from the club, we met last night."

"_I remember you Hidan... so how about that coffee you promised me last night?"_

_..._

_An: let me know what you think._

_Meti..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this fanfiction._

_An: to the reviewers: first of all, thank you! Of course I won't be able to please you all since you want different things from this story (and then there's the things that I want)...but what can I say, I hope you will still find this story enjoyable. _

_...The Exciter...Pein's Pov..._

Closing the door after Hidan Pein went for the living room, not only Hidan left him with his misery but the bastard even as much as took his cell phone in case he needed to call Itachi before they met. Good thing Pein had his old cell, taking it out from the drawer full with all kind of junk, he put it on charge...

While waiting he went for the shower, mentally beating himself to a bloody pulp.

Back at the club... he didn't mean for it to happen. It was true, he did have feelings for Sasori and for a good while already, but Sasori was always so cold when he or Hidan even as much as mentioned something related to them being gay. It almost felt like Sasori is judging them for it but isn't saying anything to not hurt them... it didn't make sense.

Pein knew he was the one responsible for everything but...he didn't expect his best friend to tape the deal... the hell, back then he wasn't thinking at all...come to think of it... it was all Sasori's fault... everything.

Sasori had batted those long eyelashes at him, Sasori had swayed the little ass before his eyes, Sasori was the one hanging on his neck and whispering something in his ear, didn't matter what, the voice alone drove Pein to the brink of lust induced insanity. Sasori could talk about the weather or math problems but Pein would still listen with his eyes dreamy and his mind in overdrive.

So it really wasn't his fault when he couldn't take the sheer sexiness radiating from the redhead... he was just a victim of it... how could he resist when Sasori was staring at him with those big brownish eyes half lidded, a rare intoxicating drunken smile on the pretty lips.

Done with the shower he returned into his living room, he was going to call Sasori... try to explain things... though he didn't know how, maybe he should wait for Hidan's grand plan, but that wasn't very promising, knowing Hidan Pein was sure that that one right now was busy with wooing the black haired guy from the club.

He couldn't blame Hidan for that, Itachi was an eye candy, he didn't have a good chance to ogle the guy back at the club but he saw enough to know that Hidan's mind wasn't set on him and his problems... at least not until Hidan would get what he wanted.

That thought made Pein grin, Hidan usually scared everyone away... no-one had been with the brash guy for more than three weeks. He himself wasn't better but he had other reasons... whenever he did met someone he found to his taste, it wasn't long till he was comparing the guy with Sasori... and that always ended in a break-up.

Really...it was _all_ Sasori's fault.

As for Hidan saying he didn't have the guts to confess to Sasori... well there was a reason he got mad enough to punch Hidan... because...it was the truth.

But it didn't matter, now he had this matter on his hands and he had to solve it... he would start with a phone call... it would be easier to beg for forgiveness when he didn't have to look in Sasori's eyes.

After six unanswered calls he got the feeling he was being ignored on purpose.

He could just go and see Sasori... make sure the hotstuff wasn't trying to jump off a bridge because of the blow job... but _what_ a blow job it had been... the best ever.

Shaking his head to get the thoughts out of it, he paced the room, he had to do something... but he knew there was no point to go and visit Sasori... he would kiss the door, that's for sure.

In the end he did nothing... and when the evening came he felt worse if possible, until Hidan returned and to his great surprise the platinum haired youth wasn't alone.

He opened the door for Hidan and froze seeing Itachi standing there by Hidan's side looking at him with big blackish eyes, the expression Pein couldn't read. Before asking Hidan the meaning of the sudden visit he took Itachi's hand giving it a squeeze.

"This is Itachi...it's raining outside." Hidan explained.

To the first part he nodded murmuring his name to Itachi but to the 'rain' part he looked at Hidan dumbly. "So?"

"So... we were nearby and decided to take cover here."

"Just come inside." It wouldn't exactly be polite to say he wasn't in the mood for chitty chat, but then again even if he would say it, Hidan would pay no attention.

But still he couldn't withhold the little smirk tugging at his lips when the macho a.k.a Hidan went for the couch sitting by Itachi's side, smiling like a three year old seeing a candy that was promised to him and him alone.

Half an hour of small talk was enough for Pein to see that Hidan had fallen head over heels, the purple eyes were glued on Itachi weather it was the face or even Itachi's hands, the rare moments Hidan looked at him it seemed like he's not being really seen anyway.

As for Itachi... Pein liked the guy. Not only Itachi was pretty but also smart and Pein could only nod his head in approval mentally... Hidan needed someone smart by his side. His logic was simple. If Hidan had someone smart by his side then maybe next time when Hidan decided to do something stupid like show porn videos (especially those featuring Sasori and him) to Sasori, he would be stopped.

"So what did you guys do?" he asked more because he needed to get his mind off of things that were plaguing it. To his surprise Itachi answered his question, maybe because Hidan was too busy staring at Itachi.

"Nothing much... first we went for some coffee, then we went for the moll and picked Hidan a new cell...then we went for a movie and later we were in the park... and then it started to rain." Itachi paused then, the black eyes sliding over him and if Pein would be someone else he would fidget under that gaze. "I remember you from last night, you were with the redhead."

"Sasori." Pein automatically informed paling when he saw Itachi's plump lips curve upwards forming some kind of naughty smirk, Hidan wouldn't have...

"Oh so that was Sasori... I see..."

So Hidan did.

Pein's glare travelled to Hidan and when the guy looked down scratching the back of the head, Pein felt the urge to kill come alive, why was he friends with Hidan...at this moment he didn't really know.

When Itachi left for the bathroom Pein stood up from the couch standing before his so called best friend with his hands in his jean pockets. "So you just went and told everything to a guy you just met, how dumb can you get Hidan?"

"I didn't... not _that_ dumb... he saw you too... I mean he saw Sasori blowing you and today he asked about you two, are you together and stuff and _then_ I told him what happened."

Pein didn't even have the will to try and scold his friend...it was useless and the damage was already done.

"He's into guys as well then?" to that question Hidan came alive looking at him with the violet eyes sparkling.

"He is... and I think he likes me!" it was funny how Hidan himself sounded like it was hard to believe in it. Pein disagreed, it was easy to like Hidan for the looks, much harder to keep liking him when you got to know him.

He didn't give Itachi and Hidan more than two weeks before Itachi would walk away without looking back...

"Well I can see you like him..."

Hidan's violet eyes bulged. "You kidding me? Did you _see _the guy... he's fucking perfect!"

"That's so like you Hidan... to judge someone just by their looks, you don't even know him yet, he could be the most annoying guy on earth."

"Don't think so... he was very nice and-..."

"I don't care right now Hidan. Sasori's ignoring me...and I still blame you."

When Hidan gave him a smirk and a wink of a purplish eye, Pein knew Hidan has a plan... and judging from the way Hidan's lips kept stretching in a grin his friend was very pleased with the plan...

He just wasn't so sure he would like it as much as Hidan did...

...

An: the next chapter will be more interesting...maybe.

Meti...


	5. Chapter 5

_Warnings: Yaoi, language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I make no money of this fanfiction._

_An: Hello lovelies. Yes, I am better now…physically and mentally too …it has been a rough time, not whining, just hoping no one is mad for the late updates. Now I might be a bit rusty since I haven't written anything for… I don't know how long. The Alluring Violet chapter doesn't count… that was written long ago… now but The Exciter is a whole other matter, this is a special story. I went through the trouble and shame to actually re-read all of it (oddly enough, I kind of liked it), so I hope I don't screw up… Now when the 'an' is longer than the chapter will be, let's move on…_

_I stole the title for this story…-.- yeah I did. It's from a song… somehow poison fits Sasori._

…_The Exciter…_

He could hear Pein's voice in his head. _'Hidan, you're an idiot.'_ Yup, that's what Pein would say would he know Hidan was headed for Sasori's. But he didn't have any choice, it had been almost a week and Sasori ignored them completely and the worst was that it started to look like Pein was giving up… to put it simply, Hidan was getting worried.

So he had to go and see if there was something he could do and since he knew the redhead rather well Itachi was with him right now. Seeing a stranger by his side Sasori would probably restrain from trying to chew his throat.

Itachi had agreed to accompany him without any hassle and had even supported him saying it's a good idea.

Hidan's mouth formed into a big happy grin thinking of the guy walking beside him, they had met every day since the club and Hidan couldn't even believe how well everything was going, last night he had gotten the first kiss from Itachi.

And even though they didn't know each other all that well it was one of those cases when it seemed the opposite. Everything was easy with Itachi, he didn't have to act that he's better than he was, he didn't have to try and act sweeter than he was and the few times he had tried to do something sweet to charm Itachi he got smacked on the head, a small smirk tugging Itachi's lips as that one called him a silly idiot.

When it came to Itachi, he had lots to learn still…it wasn't easy to get to know Itachi. The guy was mostly silent but whenever Itachi decided to talk it was something worth listening and Hidan liked that.

Actually so far Hidan pretty much liked everything that had anything to do with Itachi…

He was going to stand outside Sasori's door and _think_ what to say, this time he didn't want to make it worse by saying something that would offend the fiery being on the other side of the door. That plan flew out of the window when Itachi without a warning knocked on the door. He gave the raven a dark glare, it was met with a roll of the black eyes.

As the door opened he averted his attention to it or more like the redhead standing there looking half annoyed and half embarrassed, Hidan understood both emotions.

"Sasori…" it wasn't really a greeting, his tone was half scolding. Okay so Pein was wrong making Sasori do what they did but it was also wrong to just ignore someone like Sasori did and the fact that even Hidan realised that the right thing to do would be talk things through meant that Sasori was way off here.

However Sasori seemingly didn't care of his tone at all, the brownish eyes moved for Itachi, an eyebrow rose in a question and before Hidan could react Itachi stepped inside introducing himself.

Hidan sometimes wondered when two people become close enough that they can be a couple or call each other boyfriend and such... was it a kiss or something more needed, he didn't know... but he should have known that Itachi was a different case.

"Hey Sasori, I'm Itachi... Hidan's boyfriend."

So they were boyfriends… Hidan was chewing on his lower lip, he didn't even recall why he came here, his lips twitching into a smile, the best thing was Itachi's calm and collected way of saying those simple words... suddenly he was happy.

Sasori's reaction to the news was not so strangely faint. The big eyes went a tad bit wider but that was about it, Sasori stepped back giving Hidan room to move inside and when he did Sasori was already moving for the living room, Hidan was aware it meant they weren't exactly welcomed.

They went inside anyway...

"So what do you want Hidan?"

"And what do you think?

"I think you're here to convince me that I overreacted." Sasori's bored tone was as per usual but Hidan noticed the composure was hardly kept and Sasori didn't meet his eyes. He could understand the embarrassment...really, he could. Even if he thought it was misplaced, Sasori didn't have to be shy with him.

When he asked Itachi's opinion of the whole thing few days ago and even as much as enlightened the raven of his plan, Itachi had said it would work. Once again Hidan was surprised how easily Itachi agreed to his plan since it closely involved Itachi. But for that plan to come alive he needed Sasori and Pein in one place...so far it wasn't going so well.

"Don't be mad with me Sasori, I shouldn't have showed the vid-"

Sasori's eyes snapping on his stopped him mid-word and when Sasori stood up he was one step away from rising his arms in defence, however the redhead just growled, then huffed and then looked away again, the cheeks dusting pink.

"I never was mad with you and you're wrong Hidan... you did _right_ showing it to me, I wouldn't forgive if you wouldn't have showed it to me. You did nothing wrong...Pein did!"

Hidan didn't expect that, but once said it did make sense and Itachi nodding in agreement meant that Itachi shared Sasori's opinion. Well he was glad that at least he was spared the rough treatment but the problem remained.

"Okay Sasori but..."

"Did Pein send you here?"

He _should_ have known it would be hard to reason with Sasori. "No he didn't...Sasori, he's beat, he really feels bad you know it's not like Pein at all to sulk for days...why don't you at least let him explain?"

Hidan didn't know when exactly Itachi had left for the kitchen but he was starting to feel awkward, Sasori was close and the usually calm eyes were sparkling looking at him with clear defiance.

"Explain what Hidan...explain why he decided to... to... " Sasori's cheeks turned a shade redder before the delicate jaw snapped shut and Sasori looked down at the floor sighing. "I don't want to talk about it with you Hidan."

"With who then?"

"No one...okay? No one..."

"C'mon Sasori you both were totally wasted. If you seriously feel so bad about it we all should just forget it, never talk about it again or something... I don't want..." this was getting more awkward by the second. "..I don't want to lose you as a friend dude... I'm serious, Pein is feeling soooo baaaad!" he was working on Sasori's feelings, he realised that but it was worth a try.

And for a moment there he thought he succeeded, Sasori looked at him, white teeth worrying the lower lip.

"No Hidan... we're friends but what Pein did was...humiliating."

There was no way... if someone could fix this it was Pein, no-one else.

Itachi obviously felt like home at Sasori's place, the raven returned with two steaming mugs handing one to Sasori who took it before raising the delicate eyebrow in an amused way, Hidan accepted the other mug with a smirk on his lips even though he was annoyed with the redhead now sitting across from him and Itachi.

The couches were comfortable and somehow the silence that stretched didn't feel too bad either.

The fact that Itachi broke the silence seemingly amused Sasori further, Hidan couldn't figure out what Sasori might think of his ...boyfriend, that was the thing with Sasori, he could never be sure what was happening behind those enticing eyes.

"You should give your friend a chance to make it right." It was a bold move from Itachi and Hidan was worried that Sasori would advise the raven to keep his nose out of others business but it never came, instead Sasori just looked at Itachi with narrowed eyes as if trying to figure out if Itachi had bad intentions.

Apparently Sasori came to the conclusion that Itachi didn't mean anything bad, another small sigh left the pretty lips before Sasori dismissed Itachi's words with a wave of a hand

Half an hour later he and Itachi left the apartment, as soon as the door behind them was shut he cursed."He's impossible!"

Itachi hummed and it was hard to tell it was an agreement or disagreement but when Itachi gave him a small smile he couldn't help but return it even though it was a bit bitter, he had really hoped Sasori would stop torturing Pein.

Black eyes scrutinized his face before Itachi pushed him gently against the wall. "You're a good friend Hidan, caring so much... trying to help..."

Snorting he tried to concentrate on the subject, it wasn't easy...Itachi was close and the delicious lips were even closer, hot breaths hitting his face.

"I was the one who fucked it up..." It was only when those lips met with his he realised that Itachi didn't care of his answer, he didn't care that much either, at least not now...

He kissed back, his hand taking firm hold of Itachi's hips, his tongue tracing the soft lips, it was all it took for him to feel lightheaded and aroused, Itachi's closeness, the feeling of their tongues hotly sliding against each others, the scent of Itachi... he was clearly intoxicated with it all.

This was only the second kiss he got from Itachi so he quite hungrily tried to enjoy it to the maximum.

He growled, his hands pulling the raven close till their hips rubbed together, then Itachi pulled back, licking the wet lips and smirking at him in a way that only worsened the 'stiff problem' he was having now. "That was fast." Itachi said grinding the jean clad hips into his to indicate what he had meant.

Hidan chuckled not embarrassed to meet the black, smart eyes.

"Did you expect a different reaction?"

Itachi pressed against him harder while watching his lips...the raven was driving him insane right now, seducing him...never mind that, he was already seduced... but the way Itachi grinned at him and didn't stop moving the lithe hips in small rubbing circles was just...the sexiest thing. "No...I would be disappointed with a different reaction."

He thought so too.

Itachi kissed him once more before pulling away and pulling him down the corridor, groaning he followed, trying to think non-Itachi things.

"'Tachi ...Don't you think we should inform Pein of what we're planning?" he could see Itachi thinking on the matter and he had no clue what the wide grin spreading on his boyfriends face meant, but he liked it anyway.

"No I don't think we should, I am rather eager to see Pein's reaction when I start to play out the plan..."

"Don't get carried away when the time comes. And we still need to get them together before we can do it."

There was a pause as they crossed a crowded street headed for Hidan's place, when they turned around the corner and it got quieter Itachi stopped and for a while looked deep in thought. "Well if Sasori isn't cooperating we could... you know...fool them both. You could invite Pein for a drink or something and then invite Sasori, then we just have to lock all doors and windows, hide sharp objects and see what happens."

"It's not a bad idea Itachi...not bad at all... that's how we're going to get them where we want them!"

_..._

_An: thank you for reading and reviewing so far, please keep doing it and sorry if something seemed...weird, I didn't want for you to know what the plan is yet...but I'm proud to say that there really is a plan... not an original one but a plan nonetheless. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Warnings: Yaoi..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I make no money of this fanfiction._

_An: thank you for reading, reviewing and liking the story so far and thanks for the warm welcome back x) _

_**To the reviewers... **_

_**Nana**__... hah, did you know that secretly and in a twisted way this story is written for you? Now you know...thanks for the awesome reviews and constant support :)_

_**LOA.**__.. xP thanks, glad I could make you giggle, more giggling ahead...maybe._

_**Dana**__... yup! Itachi is cool in this story and I'm glad its noticeable because I sure wanted him to be different than usual and cool here. Thanks for cheering me up through the dark times *wink*_

_**Ai Chiyo**__... nnn, sorry? I would have given you the Hidan/Itachi sexy-time but I gotta keep concentrating on Pein/Sasori. No need to worry about me anymore, I'm fine now :) (I don't judge...ever)_

_**Yaoi-lover**__... oh you can't imagine how much it means that you like the Hidan's pov...seriously! And thanks for cheering me up with the lovely long messages when I needed it the most, even if I never answer on time x.x :D._

_**Echo**__... *shameful* I'm no good! I swear, I love your story and I will read it as soon as I post this up!_

_..The Exciter..._

It worked out. Hidan didn't believe it would, but somehow it did. It wasn't easy, that's for sure and surprisingly Pein was much harder persuaded than Sasori.

Sasori had agreed to go for Hidan's place and have few drinks straight away, sure the redhead did ask would Pein be there, to that Hidan shook his head in denial. And that was enough for Sasori.

Pein however had made him sweat for it. Hidan had tried his very best to cheer up his friend it just didn't have any effect, in the end Hidan had to create another big fat lie. He told Pein _Itachi_ was dying to get to know them better and one such evening would be a good starting point... well it wasn't a _complete_ lie but it wasn't the truth also.

Pein had been overly surprised about Itachi's interest towards him but at the same time Hidan got the agreement he needed so it was all good.

Hidan however was yet to decide he liked the fact that Pein seemed suddenly interested or disliked...

.

Now when he, Itachi and Pein were at Hidan's apartment Itachi was having a relaxed conversation with Pein sitting on the couch side to side, Pein having a beer while Itachi was just holding on to the bottle it would seem.

Hidan? Well he was worried sick...it was the time Sasori should arrive and all hell would break loose as soon as the pretty eyes would fall on Pein, how Itachi managed to keep so damn relaxed he had no clue.

He tried to meet his boyfriends eyes for assurance but Itachi had just managed to get Pein smiling so he gave up, growled and went for the hall banging his head against the wall till he heard the soft knock behind the door.

Sasori looked suspicious, as if the redhead would smell the deceit in the air...probably did. Or as if Sasori could see it in his eyes because as soon as his purplish ones met Sasori's brownish ones they turned into dangerous slits.

He was so screwed.

Or not...

When he saw the realisation dawn on the pretty redhead it took one second and Sasori was back at the door, desperately trying to break free of his hold.

Hidan with his one arm around the delicate chest and the other half strangulating half holding Sasori in place, growled.

Sasori was trying to knee him in his balls, the trying was funny since the redhead wasn't facing him and Hidan was a bit worried of his pure intentions when he pulled the little creature away from the door and into his body... it was a pleasant kind of feeling.

Sasori growled resembling an angry cat and a dog at the same time. "You bastard! Let go of me." The insults and cursing Hidan ignored he was trying to get smart what to do, he could hold Sasori hostage no problem...as long as it was necessary but with Sasori like this there was no way to make things right.

The squirming bundle in his grip went calm and stiff when Pein appeared in the hallway.

Hidan expected Pein to glare at him for the set-up but instead the greyish eyes glued on the redhead. Instantly Pein looked guilty and shameful but at the same time Hidan noticed his friend had made his mind up for something and he could only hope the orange-head would finally _act_.

"You two need to talk." When he said it he had already half released Sasori because there was no fighting anymore... and who knows Pein might have gotten jealous of his forceful embrace. Thankfully Itachi appeared soon after coming to his side and slightly as if by a mistake bumping into Sasori causing the redhead to step one unsure step towards Pein who was chewing on his lower lip.

"Sasori... come, I do need to talk to you." Pein's quiet words were accompanied with a gesture for Sasori to take his hand.

Sasori most probably didn't see it, the redhead was glaring at the floor, with the little hands in tight fists and the pretty cheeks flushed red.

The tension was killing Hidan... one more second of it and he would start screaming while pulling on his hair...why were his friends so idiotically awkward?

"Or you both could just forget it and come have a drink."

Hidan's head snapped to his side where his boyfriend was standing looking at Pein calmly, this wasn't what they had agreed to... Sasori and Pein needed to talk! Not forget! What was Itachi doing he didn't know... if Pein and Sasori would forget what happened how would they know was Sasori gay or not and how would forgetting make Pein happy? Something didn't fit anymore and he was about to let Itachi know he wasn't pleased but Itachi nudged both redheads for the living room looking back at him, giving him the look that said 'I know what I'm doing'... or at least Hidan really hoped that was that kind of look.

The word 'awkward' got a whole new meaning when all four of them were seated in the living rooms couches, unintentionally or not but he ended up sitting beside Sasori while Itachi got comfortable beside Pein, giving everyone a drink before that.

Sasori sat there looking small and...pretty, dressed in casual black jeans with button up, screaming red shirt. The crimson hair as usual looked mussed and out-of-bed, the big eyes were averted first at the floor...then the ceiling and then they turned annoyed.

Pein was sitting there grasping the beer like a life-line, the bluish eyes darting from Sasori to Itachi to Hidan.

And Itachi across him was as cool and calm as one could be, the smart eyes caught his surely desperate violet ones and held them, forcing him to calm down as well... when Hidan thought about it he was sure Itachi wasn't human.

Small talk! That's what they needed...a senseless conversation about nothing... Hidan chaotically wrecked his brain trying to come up with something that would sound harmless and fitting.

After two minutes he started to chew on his tongue, tapping his foot on the carpeted floor, why the fuck did he show the stupid video to Sasori...why he even was unfortunate enough to witness the deed? And he will never forgive Pein this... he never thought the tough guy Pein would turn into this silent...regretful being after getting a blow job from a very pretty and sexy friend.

He grinned at the thought, whenever he let himself think about it his brain offered the juicy images from back at the club... whether Sasori was gay or not there was no denying the redhead looked gorgeous with the little mouth parted for a big-

"Did it hurt much?" Itachi's velvety voice pulled him out of the naughty zone about Sasori's alluringness, it took him a while to realise the question was asked to Pein and it seemed it took a while for Pein to realise he was being spoken to, when Pein's eyes met Itachi's, a pale hand mentioned for the multiple piercings adorning Pein's face.

Hidan once more had to admit that Itachi was a blessing for him as Pein rather vigorously started to talk about one of his favourite subjects, telling the seemingly too interested Itachi how the process of getting a piercing worked and how it didn't really hurt all that much.

When Itachi mentioned that he wanted a piercing as well, Sasori beside him snorted and drunk the beer, eyes on Itachi's excited face features as Pein was explaining how an eyebrow piercing would make Itachi look _perfect_.

Hidan sitting beside Sasori and daring a glance smirked, he knew what Itachi was doing and it seemed going rather well... because if Sasori's narrowed eyes aimed at Itachi wasn't jealousy, he didn't know what it was.

The fact that Itachi's grey jean clad tight was pressed against Pein's would be innocent enough if only Itachi's pale hand wouldn't land on Pein's leg as the raven leaned closer as if to catch every word Pein let out.

Hidan was having a hard time...because yes, he was extremely happy to see Sasori grinding the teeth together and the knuckles going white holding the beer bottle, but... Pein was looking a bit too happy about Itachi's interest, that's why he had wanted for Itachi to let Pein know of the 'jealousy plan' if Pein would know there couldn't be any misunderstandings... he had also asked Itachi to not get carried away... that would hurt him.

For him this all seemed a bit too dangerous and he would never take part in anything of the sort but the truth was... he wanted his friends to be happy, his relationship with Itachi was going so well and he was a completely different person when graced with Itachi's presence...and he liked Pein enough to want the same awesome feeling for him...with Sasori.

He really thought those two were meant for each other. And he really thought Sasori could make Pein happy and vice versa.

But when Itachi revealed a yummy pale tummy showing Pein the belly button where Itachi 'wanted' a piercing even though Hidan knew Itachi didn't really plan to get any, he knew they had screwed up with the jealousy game...Sasori beside him looked hurt.

He had thought Sasori would yell and shout and maybe beat Pein some more... but the sad eyes and the trembling lip freaked him out when he realised Sasori was close to tears.

Sasori got up from the couch and went for the kitchen before murmuring to him that he needed something else to drink... that was clearly just an excuse, Hidan had nodded as an agreement but as soon as Sasori left Pein stood up looking oddly determined pointing a finger first at him and then at the mildly surprised Itachi.

"Nice plan you two... but since it's obviously a failure...just leave it to me, I have had enough of this bullshit."

Pein disappeared in the kitchen after Sasori and slammed the door shut.

.

_An: next chapter should be from Pein's or Sasori's pov. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And today me and Dana decided to write another co-written role-play story... don't know when we manage to finish it, but just to tease you I will say it's going to be...Gaara/Neji. _

_Thank you._


	7. Chapter 7

_Warnings: ...yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I make no money of this fanfiction._

_An: Thank you all for taking your time to read and review :) proud to say I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you will enjoy reading it._

_*facepalm* don't ask me why the kitchen! I'm asking myself the same question -.-_

_._

_The exciter..._

As Pein followed Sasori to the kitchen he smirked about Hidan's dumb face, yes he had figured out what Hidan and Itachi were doing and it was kind of smart too because he had spent time together with those two, he knew how close they had become in such a short period of time...but Sasori didn't know and that must have been the reason the redhead fell for the act, because Pein maybe played along there for a while but he could clearly see Itachi faking, he could tell after seeing those black eyes looking at Hidan and then him... the looks were nothing alike.

There was nothing to it, the smirk on his face was stretching into a grin...if Sasori was jealous it meant there were feelings..._had_ to be.

Pein had questions that needed answers and there wouldn't be a better chance, banging the door shut behind himself he stood calm and observed the way the petite redhead spun around and then seeing it was him Sasori's pretty eyes went big, like an animal caught in a corner Sasori's eyes darted for the closed door looking for an escape... when Sasori apparently gauged the situation Pein got a snarl before Sasori turned the back on him letting out a huff of a faked annoyance.

"Can we finally talk?"

Another annoyed huff greeted him but Sasori didn't turn to face him, the pale hands were holding on the table and Pein could see the fingers twitch nervously even though Sasori's voice came out almost bored. "I thought we were pretending nothing happened."

"Listen... I'm _sorry_, okay? I'm really sorry!"

Sasori then turned to look at him, his sincere tone probably was what caused Sasori's eyes to be so soft towards him all of a sudden, that look changed to disbelieving one with his next words.

"I made a mistake, I realise it Sasori... I should have done it without witnesses."

Sasori was gawking in the full meaning of the word, hot blush covering the flawless cheeks faster than the smirk that appeared on Pein's lips.

It didn't seem like Sasori will be able to talk any time soon so he decided to carry on with his assault, he crossed the space between them, not minding the fingers that dug in his shoulders as he dared to put his arms around his gruff friend's lithe middle.

Sasori squirmed... but if you ask Pein, it just made the kiss better. Trying almost desperately to please and to satisfy his relentless hunger and craving Pein gave his all for the kiss, his lips massaged and his tongue caressed while Sasori's squirming was replaced by a stillness, Sasori was standing there seemingly letting him do it.

Pein knew better, Sasori was just shocked enough not to move...at all.

But the shock didn't last long, it was replaced by panic, or maybe it was anger...Sasori pulled back harshly and swatted him right on his head just as harshly.

"What the hell...the fuck you're doing?"

He wanted to respond that he was kissing...or at least trying to kiss, but the plump wet lips stole all his attention, he had to feel them again.

He pressed his whole body against the lither one and Sasori gave out a squeak, Pein couldn't place it but to his ears it was lovely, everything about Sasori was.

Would it depend on Pein the kiss would stretch out for a long time... long indeed because he was amazed how good a kiss could feel and he had never been one of the kissers. But Sasori forcefully pressed against him and him ravishing the hot tender mouth was quite something.

When his tongue poked at Sasori's the redhead finally came alive, some mild struggling issued and Pein had to use more strength to keep them in place and connected but it was all worth it...especially when he got another sound and this time he was almost certain it was an unused tiny moan.

And it most likely was because the next thing he knew Sasori was pushing him back once more, he managed to catch a glimpse of red cheeks before Sasori spun around to hide from him...it was just too cute.

He hugged the redhead from behind, bending slightly to align his still kiss wetted lips with Sasori's ear.

"Don't be shy...you like me, don't you?"

Sasori shook his head in denial but didn't make a sound and Pein was sure the big reddish eyes were squinted shut, Sasori's breathing came uneven, Pein blamed his own kiss for that.

Sasori's closeness and the intimacy he had just taken aroused him, this time he wasn't about to hide it anymore, he had spent too much time pretending he didn't have feelings, while those feelings were tearing at him from the inside as the days went by, when he had to be beside Sasori and be his friend... it was a torture he was tired of.

It had gotten to the point where he would chose to lose Sasori over keeping him as just a friend.

He rubbed against Sasori...it was a bit awkward but it wasn't about him after all...it was to get Sasori reacting...and Sasori did react, the short gasp was followed by steely fingers grabbing his wrists when they were sneaking for the redheads belt.

"Pein...no! Don't..."

Pein pressed forward forcing Sasori against the counter, trapping him so he could force his hands on his friend's crotch.

"Let me... ".. or maybe this was about him, he wanted Sasori so badly... to touch the fine delicate body, to pleasure it...try his damn very best to please for his own fulfilment. To hear Sasori losing control, it had been his all time favourite fantasy...Sasori naked flushed and under him, moaning and writhing in the pleasure he would bring...the big bedroom eyes looking at him as he would take. Sasori whispering his name, clinging to him while coming undone... the thought had made him hard for so many times but this time it was the real Sasori pressed against him and not the imaginary one, it already was better than his fantasies.

No wonder his cock had gotten hard and was now pressed firmly against the little bum... Pein craved to just rub away and get Sasori's jeans down to the knees...but.

Sasori wouldn't stand still! The tiny hands were grabbing at his and pushing them away just as relentlessly as he was trying to get hold of Sasori's manhood, when he finally got his paws on what he desired and Sasori gasped and then moaned, he realised why there was such a furious struggling... his friend was just as hard.

"Sasori..." he breathed with a happy grin because for him it pretty much meant the feelings were returned, otherwise a kiss wouldn't have been enough for that kind of reaction, or at least that's how he saw it. And it gave him courage to rub the heel of his palm against the hardness, Sasori gave up on trying to get his hands away instead the redhead grabbed hold of the counter, head cast downwards and breaths being sucked in erratically.

Pein's hand sneaked under Sasori's shirt wanting to feel the soft skin, groaning he tweaked a little nipple, his tongue coming out to trace the seam of Sasori's ear.

Pein felt Sasori shiver before the petite body pressed backwards into him, a short moan escaping when Pein pushed his hand in the jeans taking a gentle hold of the hot and hard erection, he stroked it just to hear more and was overly excited when it worked. He started to pull and tug and stroke, playing Sasori like a fine instrument, murmuring words just loud enough for Sasori to hear.

"If you like me, don't deny it...its killing me. I'm absolutely crazy about you." He really hoped it was a confession enough and he really hoped Sasori believed every word.

"Pein..." the tone wasn't angry and it wasn't denying...to Pein it sounded more like Sasori was struggling to say something reasonable but it didn't happen, the pulsating erection in his hand might be the reason, it twitched and Sasori shuddered leaning back into him some more as if relaxing, Pein was happy as it was but when the redhead turned the head to the side his happiness hit a new level, he kissed him again, his hand speeding up the pleasuring process rubbing the thumb across the head.

Their lips never parted as he spun Sasori around to face him, that's when their kiss turned deep... and Sasori was kissing back...life was good.

The joy of Sasori's acceptance made it hard for him to breathe, as far as he could recall this was the best feeling ever.

He needed to stop and talk, say more...make things clear but while in the kiss he decided that it could wait till later. Instead of parting he made it deeper, hungrier... kissing both their breaths away. When they finally did part Sasori gasped for air, looking at him, eyes open but not entirely so.

"I still think you're a bastard for what you did..."

"Okay." Pein didn't care of that anymore, it shouldn't be right to feel bad for such an amazing blow-job anyway. He pushed on Sasori's shoulders "Lean back."

"Why?"

"Because I want more." Making Sasori lean on the counter with the elbows he leaned down and pulled the shirt up to Sasori's chin revealing pale skin to his hungry eyes, his big hands brushed all over the torso before he pressed his lips on a pink nipple, licking it quite teasingly.

"P-Pein, we're...in Hidan's kitchen."

"I know."

"Then you should stop." Sasori didn't look like wanted Pein to stop and he was just getting to the good part too, His fingers fighting Sasori's belt while his mouth surely left a bruise on the graceful pale neck.

"No, I'll return the favour."

For a while there was no reaction and he uninterrupted managed to get Sasori's belt open and the jeans low enough to see the milky tights and the black boxer briefs tenting just for him, apparently that's when Sasori realised what he implied.

"No!"

"Why not, you're hard and needy...it will feel good."

"Gross!"

Pein tilted his head to the side, getting on his knees, watching Sasori's blush get brighter. "Was it gross when you did it for me?"

Brown eyes darted to the side in shame but Sasori shook his head in denial, it made Pein grin. "Well then shut up and enjoy it."

And there really was nothing gross about Sasori's pretty cock in his mouth, it tasted fine and Sasori writhed too deliciously for him to resist.

At the begging when he pulled the boxers down to Sasori's knees and traced the pink erection with his tongue, Sasori had looked down at him, the reddish eyes clouded...it got Pein excited like nothing else ever could, he was having difficulties with resisting to stroke his crotch while he was sucking, bobbing his head back and forth, stroking the soft skin with his tongue.

This was first for Pein but he supposed he was doing fine or Sasori didn't know any better, however it was it seemed they both loved it.

The bitter pre-cum in his mouth confirmed it.

He sucked harder and Sasori as he knew him was gone. There was this aroused and pretty redhead leaning heavily on the kitchen counter, the crimson tresses mussed and all the more sexier, gasping, moaning, trembling and pulling on his orange hair... forcing him to take more of the hard flesh in his mouth, which he did with vigour, willing Sasori was a dream.

"Stop... I'm-..."

And Pein wanted it! He encouraged Sasori with all he got, sucking as hard as he dared and gripped the narrow hips firmly to stop the redhead from squirming away from his mouth.

The flesh in his mouth twitched, he looked up loving the way Sasori's lower lip was abused with white teeth, biting in mercilessly, the pale chest heaving and hot liquid filling Pein's mouth...it was good...Sasori came beautifully.

And damn Pein if he would let Sasori go after this... no, that wouldn't happen. They were one now and he would make sure it stays that way.

Wiping his mouth he got up, chuckling about Sasori's still dazed state. "What was that about you not being gay, hm?"

The afterbliss was gone, Sasori scowled and tried to quickly get the clothes back on. "I don't know, I still don't think I'm into guys... might be into you though."

"You're lovely."

"Shut up and for your sake I hope Hidan wasn't taping this."

"Well if he was he wouldn't show it to you anymore, the bastard would probably make money of it, the material should be good enough." For that he received another hit on the head but it was fine, he was happy.

.

_(In the living room with Hidan and Itachi)_

Hidan was standing beside the couch in which Itachi was sitting in, he pulled the raven up on the feet by the wrists, smirking naughtily at the rather expressive moan coming from his kitchen. "I think we should go to my room, turn on music and pretend we're not here."

"So you can watch and tape but you can't listen?" Itachi joked, referring to the video Hidan had filmed, Itachi just liked the way Hidan responded to his teasing, he always got that naughty grin and some physical abuse...like a harsh yet passionate kiss...maybe that's why he did it.

"That's different... I wouldn't want to become _too_ happy for them...if you know what I mean."

Itachi chuckled but let Hidan pull him for the room, he was surprised when Hidan pushed him down on the bed but he received the offered kiss with lust... it was just _everything_ about Hidan that made him feel alive.

"We failed but at least Pein is fixing it..." Hidan murmured right after the kiss as if that would have been what he was thinking while at it.

Itachi smiled, raised a neat black eyebrow then kissed his boyfriend on the lips shortly. "Hidan, What are you talking about? _This_ was the plan... it wasn't about pushing Sasori to the limits...it was about Pein's limits."

Hidan's eyes widened in amazement before he chuckled engaging them both in a long kiss.

.

_An: this...bleh, I don't know...this was meant to be the last chapter and the end of the story and I still think it would be a nice ending...but I guess I'll get maimed if there's no lemon ._

_You liked?_

_Meti..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Warnings: yaoi. Might not be sexy at all, but give me a break its Sasori's first time xP_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I make no money of this fanfiction._

_An: thank you for sticking with the story till the end, because this really is the last chapter. Sorry this is late as usual...thank you all for the lovely reviews!_

_An: I had trouble writing this... but Dana threatened to take away ALL my games if I don't write it TODAY...so I did._

_._

_The exciter..._

"Sa-so-ri." Pein cooed in a sweet voice, grinning when the tone made his boyfriend make an annoyed grimace.

"What?" sharp and grumpy, Sasori hadn't lost his charm. They had been kind of together for a month now.

It wasn't really working out all the time...they had argued countless times and they had been awkward with each other most of the times. Pein didn't mind...he was sure it was because Sasori wasn't really experienced with relationships. And the fact that Pein was a guy was one of the awkwardness causing factors.

Since the time he had pinned Sasori against the counter in the kitchen they hadn't moved any further, quite the opposite... the most he got from the petite redhead was unsure kisses and touches and whenever Sasori did touch him it almost felt as if the redhead was trying to figure out did he really was into this...that too Pein could understand and besides those touches felt good anyway.

He wasn't allowed to touch at his free will... he wanted to touch and it took him all he had not to get annoyed when his hands were pushed away and Sasori growled at him telling him to stop... _that_ he couldn't understand because even though Sasori told him to stop he could see his touches were enjoyed.

So all and all they hadn't moved much further than they were one month ago... they were moving backwards...

"I have something for you." He answered kicking off his shoes as he just returned from outside, Sasori was feeling like at home in his apartment, sitting on the couch with a note book on the coffee table, probably studying.

"It's not my birthday." The redhead stated plainly not even looking at him. Pein grinned wider... he liked Sasori...no matter the mood or the level of coldness, he himself wasn't a sensitive type of guy either but with Sasori he didn't care about any of that... it just didn't matter.

"It's not a present and you're ruining it, I just wanted to give you a hug and a kiss."

It was cute how it was enough to see Sasori fidget on the couch nervously, the pretty cheeks dusted with faint pink as he scooted closer, his hand automatically going into crimson locks tugging at them to get the redhead to face him.

The kiss started slow and sweet, still unsure on Sasori's part. But when they got into it he could feel the petite body beside him relax, Sasori's tongue sneaked out to play with his, it always felt so good, Pein couldn't believe how much he was enjoying kissing with Sasori. And the fact that he wasn't pushed away certainly meant that Sasori was enjoying it too...

A month of encouraging seemed to be worth it when he pulled Sasori on his lap to straddle him. There was a surprised sound and then a displeased one but Sasori stayed on top of him. Not pulling away Pein moved his mouth for the soft neck just brushing his lips over the skin, loving the feeling of it.

Sasori's hands were on his shoulders, supporting the weight there while Pein did his very best to taste and appreciate everything he could get... Sasori's shy and cold nature was why Pein gasped in surprise feeling the delicate hips on his lap grind forward into his.

Sasori made a sound, barely there but undeniable...a sound that asked for more, a sound that Sasori surely didn't plan to let out.

Apart from the time when Sasori was drunk he hadn't had the honour to see his boyfriend needy, he pulled back, his mouth forming a light smirk, the sight was lovely. Sasori was sort of divine on his lap, wriggling and looking at him shyly with the big brownish eyes just slightly open.

Putting his hands on the little jean covered ass cheeks he was prepared to hear an order to stop as usual...but this time it didn't come, most likely because Pein sealed Sasori's lips with his own before the redhead got the chance to object.

Sasori squirmed as he squeezed and growled approvingly about the well shaped forms his hands got to touch, wanting to feel everything his hands moved on Sasori's thighs rubbing, while his tongue pushed deeper in the hot mouth.

Another sound from Sasori and they parted, Pein wanted to see if he could continue...but Sasori was just sitting there, eyes closed, cheeks red and the chest heaving.

The realisation that this was moving surprisingly well and that he might actually get more than usual sent all his blood for his already aching crotch.

"I missed you..."

"No, you didn't."

No matter how he loved the feeling of Sasori close to him he took hold of the lithe shoulders pushing the redhead back enough to give him an annoyed glare. "Why do you always do that? Is it that hard to just accept what I say? If I-..." and for the first time ever Pein didn't really mind Sasori shutting him up in the middle of his speech.

Didn't mind one bit, the kiss used to shut him up erased everything he wanted to say from his mind anyway. So he did what he absolutely had to do... kissed back and used his hands to bring Sasori closer if possible.

After few long kisses Pein decided to risk it, he grabbed hold of Sasori and stood up, making sure his lips were still over the plump ones, because he didn't doubt there would be tries to stop him as soon as the redhead would realise where he was headed.

But when he got to his bedroom and placed Sasori on the bed it was too late to protest, he was already laying over the little form, his hips rolling into the smaller ones, forcing the slender legs to spread widely to give him room, he could feel how they were both excited about this even if Sasori didn't look ready to admit it.

Apart from that Sasori started to look downright freaked out, Pein was removing the black shirt from the perfect body when almost desperate hands tried to stop him and when he fought the shirt off getting to the jeans, Sasori was growling out 'stop' and kicking at him... what started good led to the same old thing... he wasn't allowed!

Pein's shoulders sagging a bit he sat back on his hunches between Sasori's legs, his hands still grasping the belt. "Sasori...are you worried that... you will hate it and then 'we' would have a problem?"

Sasori looking to the side, avoiding his eyes gave a tiny nod.

It made sense, and if he wouldn't need to be the encouraging one here he might even admit that he had been thinking of the same thing...been worried over the same thing.

He could say that it shouldn't be a great problem since Sasori seemed to have a natural talent for blow-jobs and he could easily be satisfied with that, but he didn't feel like receiving a fist in his gut right now.

Instead he laid over the half naked body. "Don't think about it...seriously, just don't. Try to relax and concentrate on what you feel, not what you're supposed to feel." He finished the sentence with a growl, he had cupped Sasori's crotch and that had caused the most perfect sound coming from his boyfriend.

It had to work! There was no way that this couldn't work...for Pein Sasori was perfect. They would make it work...simple as that.

Sasori didn't try to stop him anymore when he undid the belt, his hands trembling just slightly, he wasn't sure from nervousness or anticipation, he pulled down the zipper and before he could get ready for it, he was looking at the naked perfection under him... he couldn't say it, because Sasori wouldn't like it, but he really thought Sasori is beautiful.

He had seen it all before so Sasori didn't seem very shy about it, of course there was the red cheeks but Pein was somewhat certain the redness was there because of a different reason and it was even better.

So far they had nothing to worry about, the erection his boyfriend was sporting was proudly standing there, asking Pein to make sure it really was as hard as it looked...and it was, he took it in his hand, giving a soft squeeze, Sasori's breathing hitched and sped up, the reddish eyes looking at him, the lower lip worried with white teeth.

"Don't move!" he got off the bed, casting a worried glance to Sasori making sure that there were no attempts to get away from him now, he hastily got out of his shirt and socks, kicking the jeans off while he was rummaging in the drawer for the lubricant.

With the tube in his hand he got back on the bed and in his previous position, he quite enjoyed the sight of the lean pale legs spread for him...enjoyed it quite a lot.

"Relax... I'll go easy on you." He joked with a grin to chase away some of the tension, for a tiny second Pein thought Sasori will laugh but all he got was narrowed eyes, it was something like a challenge... as if Sasori wouldn't really believe he would go easy...well all he had to do was prove the little sexy creature wrong.

Taking more from the tube of lubricant that was entirely necessary he warmed it up in his hand while kissing Sasori's flawless neck, the body under him jerked when their erections rubbed together but it just made Pein roll his hips harder and gently bite on the neck, Sasori's hands grabbed on his shoulders, pulling him close and holding him... he wasn't about to go anywhere but it was still a very nice gesture... it encouraged him.

It wasn't exactly easy for him and when he guided his hand between Sasori's legs he realised that maybe Sasori was right and he won't be able to go easy. Everything else was okay but the sounds... the _sounds_ Sasori was making as he wriggled his finger deeper and deeper was driving him mad, his cock twitching and his breaths coming too short and too erratic, his fingers trembling as he forced another one inside the heat.

"It feels gross."

With his face pressed in Sasori's neck Pein growled. "Shut up...it will get better, what did you expect."

"So it was supposed to feel gross?"

Sasori was ruining it... and Pein acted on an impulse, he pushed himself up a bit to look at the pretty flushed face of his boyfriend and then pushed a third finger along the other two and did it rather hard, first Sasori's hand smacked him right in the face and then it was in his hair pulling as Sasori moaned wriggling the narrow hips under him. Sasori's eyes grew big and a surprised 'fuck' left the parted lips.

It seemed he had found the right spot.

With a victorious smirk he abused the spot, pleased to see his usually so cold and collected boyfriend go wild because of his ministrations... the lean body was jerking, the hips snapping up, asking for more...

He loved the pleasured expression on Sasori's face, loved the short sounds... yes, Sasori was most probably right... he won't be able to go easy.

Pein removed his fingers and he would smirk about the disappointed sound Sasori made if only he wouldn't be so needy himself.

He gripped his length, stroking, covering it with the wetness and even though he could hardly think while Sasori was looking at him with those bedroom eyes, he still made sure he is being careful, otherwise this would be the first time and the last one as well...

Pein's arms were trembling as he hovered over the pale body, the anticipation was getting to him, a thin layer of sweat covering his skin. He leaned down to kiss the pouty lips as he nudged Sasori's legs wider apart guiding his erection for the right place, feeling the tip rub against the wrinkled skin.

His hips pushed forward... Sasori bit his lip, hard but he didn't stop... _couldn't_ stop... in the end Sasori was right.

He cursed inwardly when Sasori let out a rather pained sound...but he was feeling so damn good! He just put his muscled arms around Sasori, embracing the small form, pressing inside slowly but all the way...stopping to gather himself and to let Sasori breathe since it seemed the redhead was forgetting that part.

Wanting to see the reaction he pulled back, there was blood on Sasori's lips, the blood was his though so it was okay, he didn't mind... if anything Sasori looked even hotter.

Sasori's face was pained, the eyes squinted shut, he tried moving a little... rolling his hips carefully and slowly, breathing heavily because it was maddening how pleasurable it was for him... how good Sasori felt around him, squeezing him... he was as close to Sasori right now as he would ever get, physically and mentally... that thought was making him ecstatic.

"Sasori..."

Sasori didn't look at him, didn't open the eyes. "It hurts."

"Come here." Pein carefully rolled them around so he was on his back with Sasori on top.

Sasori's eyes bulged. "What! No!"

"It's for you, not me... trust me, this way you can move the way you want... you're in control."

What a liar he was... it really was for Sasori, but only partly. But Sasori visibly liked the part about being in control, at least it stopped the redhead from jumping off of him, instead the slender hips moved in small circles, Sasori's cheeks flaring up as little hands pushed on Pein's chest and Sasori sat up straight, looking down at him...

Pein was completely dazed by the sight of his boyfriend sitting there riding him slowly and sensually, his cock rubbing against the soft walls as Sasori took him deeper, relaxing.

It was amazing...all of it and judging by the small pleasured sounds this was where Sasori was starting to enjoy this too.

"Better now?" his voice was shaky and raspy, his hands greedy...grabbing on Sasori's hips, stroking the thighs just to go back for the hips and help Sasori move, he added in his own movement, snapping his hips up when Sasori was unprepared for it.

He got the same surprised moan he did the first time when he hit the spot with his fingers, his mouth parted in pleasure, because Sasori wriggled on top of him and all Pein could do was watch and enjoy the ride...and that he really did, it didn't take long for Sasori to start bouncing on him, forgetting about everything else.

The choked sounds of pleasure got louder, their sweaty skin smacking together got louder too...Sasori's movements turned aggressive, that's when Pein wrapped his fingers around the pink erection, he couldn't take much more of it... he was so close, his brain trying to imprint everything he was seeing and hearing... each whimper and moan. Each drop of sweat rolling down the beautiful skin... Sasori was such a sweet perfection...everything about Sasori was _exciting_.

The movements got chaotic when he stroked the hard flesh in his palm, but it didn't matter anymore, he was coming and so was Sasori.

Pein's name was whispered lowly and it was the best sound for him... he sat up, his hips still jerking, he put his arm around Sasori's shoulders pressing the lean form close, his other hand still stroking as they both were coming.

He just couldn't let go, he could just clutch on Sasori and enjoy the feeling... it was the best he had ever felt, his heart racing so hard and his skin tingling all over, Sasori shivering and gasping in his lap...

Pein had expected a lot of things... but it still managed to leave him amazed once more... all was Sasori's doing of course. It shouldn't be allowed to be so amazing.

It took some while for them to calm down, Pein was waiting for Sasori to say something... anything would be okay right now, there was no way Sasori didn't like it, but he still needed some sort of confirmation.

"So?" he mumbled, his lips parting just slightly but once they did he kissed the sweaty neck they were pressed against.

Sasori murmured something he didn't understand, but it was a good, pleased sound and nimble fingers were playing with his orange hair...

In the end he didn't really need to hear anything, Sasori pressing against him and hugging him was an answer good enough.

_..._

_An: I truly hope you enjoyed the story from the beginning till the end. And I hope I didn't go very wrong with Sasori and Pein, because they are so great n.n _

_Soooo... you liked?_


End file.
